


Different Ways to Be a Girl

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Ways to Be a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concinnity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concinnity/gifts).



> concinnity prompted Leverage-Different Ways to Be a Girl on twitter and this happened.   
> <3

Parker was perched on the edge of Sophie’s bed. She watched as Sophie compared lipsticks in front of her dresser in the mirror. One of them was wine-something-or-other and the other was something to do with sorbet. Parker hadn’t been paying that much attention. The details of lipstick not part of her wheelhouse, even now after years working with Sophie.

She was better at putting on a costume for the con. Because that’s what it was. A costume. Cocktail dresses to be paired with the makeup Sophie helped her buy. Things that were just tools to her. Girl things that she didn’t think was important.

Parker didn’t even do her own hair most of the time. Anything more elaborate than a pony tail was something Eliot did. He’d always said that he dated a hairdresser once, but braids were just elaborate knots in a different context.

She must have sighed more audibly than she meant to because Sophie turned around.

“Honestly Parker,” she said, “it’s just a shopping trip. I’m not asking you to out maneuver a laser security system.”

Sophie had decided on the wine color, deep and rich and just the perfect shade for her skintone. Effortless in her flowy silk blue top and gray slacks, Sophie always wore the clothes. It felt like the opposite for Parker.

“I’m not the shopping kind of girl,” Parker said, the tone of ‘duh’ evident in her voice.

“I know,” Sophie said, kindly, sitting down beside her. “You can think of it as reconnaissance for a future job. I’m sure you need a couple more dresses maybe even a new pantsuit. I bet you haven’t sent the last to the dry cleaners in awhile.”

“Eliot might have. Or Hardison,” Parker defended. “They think of things like that.”

“You just have to think of the clothes as just another tool in your arsenal. Like your lockpick kit.” Sophie suggested. “You have to maintain these things and you’d never _have_ to go on these trips ever again.”

“But you’d still make me,” Parker frowned.

“Am I really such bad company, love?” Sophie was smiling.

“No, but your commitment to looking in every store is exhausting,” Parker admitted. “I’m just not cut out for this girl stuff.”

“Oh dear, there are plenty of different ways to be a girl, very few of which deal with shopping,” Sophie said, giving Parker a wink. “You’re doing just fine at it. In all the ways that matter to you anyway.”

Parker surprised them both by giving Sophie a hug.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Different Ways to Be a Girl [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343244) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
